Room Mates
by Demon's Halo
Summary: A collection of memories from Matt and Mello's life at the Wammy house, centered around the room- and the secrets they shared. Slash. M to be safe.


Disclaimer: Slash. Sexual situations. Mild swearing. Reference to alchohal use. Smoking (and mild glorification of it).

Wrote this a looong time ago. Found it today, and got a kick out of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote or any of it's characters. I am a humble slash artist.

* * *

--Absolutely--

Mello stared across the room at his new 'roomie'. He absolutely, positively didn't like him.

The red-head stared back at him, "... Hi..."

"Hi..." Mello said rather reluctantly.

The red-head started chewing- yes chewing- on his pointer finger. "What's your name?"

"Mello. What's your name?" Not that Mello really cared. Not really. Ok, kinda. But just a little bit.

The red-head shrugged, "I forgot."

"Forgot!" Mello yelled, "How?"

The other boy shrugged again.

"Tch." Mello crossed his arms, huffing.

"...!" His roommate's eyes never left Mello. Eager to e accepted he said, "I'll tell you my other name."

Mello blinked, but that guy said not to use there real names again. Maybe this kid was cool after all, "Ok."

Now the boy's eyes started to dart, "Ok, but you have to tell me your other name, too."

Now it was Mello who needed acceptance. To be cool in the eyes of this boy, "Ok." He mumbled.

The red-head swung off his bed and ran over to Mello's, eyes darting around the room the whole time. He leaned in close and cupped his hands around Mello's ear, "I'm Mail."

Now it was Mello's turn to cup his hand around Mail's ear, "I'm Miheal Keehl."

Mail giggled, "That's a funny name!"

The blond was shocked, "Mail's a funny name, too!"

Uncaring, Mail squatted and continued to laugh, "Your name's funny!"

Mello frowned and crossed his arms again. That tore it. He absolutely, positively did not like this kid!

--Shower--

Mello liked showers. So sue him.

It wasn't about getting clean, just about the feeling of warm water washing over him. It was relaxing.

But all good things must come to an end. He turned off the shower and rung out his hair. Then he reached for his towel.

Oh shit.

No towel. What to do! What to do! He couldn't go down the hall to get a towel. People would laugh at him. Why because he naked. And he couldn't put clothing on, he was wet! Duh. Near would see nothing wrong with him gallivanting around without pants, but Near was Near.

Then he remember Matt.

Oh, praise God for Matt. He be out in their room playing those stupid video games. Glorious, wonderful, sweet, beautiful Matt! Matt wouldn't laugh at him.

"Maaaatt."

"What?"

"I don't have a towel."

"And?"

"Go get me on for the love of God!"

Mello heard Matt sigh and get up. Oh yeah, he had Matt so well trained. He'd be decent in a few minutes.

True to Mello's word Matt burst into the bathroom, towel in hand.

No. He seriously burst into the bathroom.

Mello was too shocked to scream or throw a shampoo bottle at Matt. Matt seemed shocked as well. He stood there for a long, uncomfortable moment, just staring at Mello.

"Oh my God, you're naked!"

--Birthday--

Matt felt his palms sweat. Nervously, he wiped them on his pant's leg. Where the hell was Mello?

Anxious, Matt checked the clock again. He explicitly asked Mello to meet him in their room at 10 o clock. It was 10:15.

God forbid Matt be late for anything. But Mello--nng. Matt wiped his hands on his pants again.

Internally, he told himself to calm down again. Be aloof. He told himself. Uninterested, anything besides a nervous, sweaty wreck.

Mello arrived in another five minutes. It was the longest five minutes of Matt's thirteen year old life.

"Hey."

"Hey." Mello was frowning. Generally not a good sign. But if Matt didn't do this now, well, he might never get another chance. Well... at least until the next year, but that wasn't the point.

Matt popped off the bed, present in hand, "Happy Birthday." He blushed furiously, as he passed Mello the chocolate bar

Mello stared at it strangely, "... it's not my birthday."

The red-head felt his jaw drop.

"And it won't be for another two months." Mello snatched the candy, and waved it in front of Matt's face.

Growing indignant, Matt retorted, "Well, if you don't want it, I'll take it back."

Mello seemed shocked, "It's mine now!"

Matt sighed, "Do you wanna just play video games with me then?"

The blonde's face contorted into a sneer, "No way." He turned on his heel and walked out of their room.

The red-head sighed, and turned on his gaming system. That Mello was really strange sometimes. He smiled a little, but he probably wouldn't be like Mello if he wasn't. Besides it was funnier that way.

--Wanting--

Matt was just about through Level 5, when Mello, stormed into their room. He looked mad. That wasn't good. When Mello was mad, things got broken. Sometimes his games.

"What's up?" Matt asked. For his trouble, he received a death glare. Matt dropped the subject. Mello might be a short ten year old but he was definitely strong. And he bit. Which was kinda like cheating. "Ok. Be that way." Matt grumbled.

"Near beat my score again." The blond mumbled.

Matt eyed him and paused his game. "How much?"

"One. Point."

The red-head whistled through his teeth. That was close. "You'll get him next time."

He heard Mello flop on his bed, "You think?"

"Definitely." Matt replied, "Near's crazy."

"Tch. He is."

Out of the corner of his eye, Matt eyed Mello before resuming his game.

"You got third highest."

Matt shrugged. He already knew there was a large margin between him and Mello. In truth, he probably could give Mello a run for his money. It was too much work though. Mello wanted it. Badly. Matt neither knew, nor cared if Near wanted it. But Mello wanted it. So Matt would let him have it.

Unless Mello broke his game system. Then it was war.

--Chocolate--

Mello loved chocolate.

He loved it's sweetness on his tongue. It's consistency as if melted in his mouth. The way he and Matt's mouth would meet in a sweet opened mouth kiss.

He loved the taste of Matt's smoky mouth. The odd taste that chocolate and smoke left in his mouth. Bittersweet. Matt's tongue in his mouth, rough from cigarettes, against his delicate one. He loved Matt's smile. Every single nicotine stained tooth in his mouth. And his tongue, oh yes, his tongue.

He loved feeling Matt's sweaty skin move against his. Matt always rushed, unusual for the normally 'mellow' man. He rushed, as though Mello would grow displeased with him. He supposed he could help him, but Mello was content to let Matt do all the work.

He like the rush of blood to his ears. He liked the pleasure mixed with pain. He like the feeling of Matt moving inside of him. He loved Matt.

He loved lying next to Matt. The two of them exhausted. Sometimes if they remembered there's alcohol. Mello loves the sent of Matt's hot breathe, alcohol mixed with cigarette's mixed with something else. Matt never forgets his cigarettes. Sometimes he forgets his Zippo. Then he put a cigarette between his lips, and holds it there. He doesn't want to go find the lighter. Doesn't want to leave the warmth and comfort of their shared bed. Sometimes he remember, and blows clouds of smoke into the dark. The tip of his cigarette the only light in the small room.

Sometimes, there's chocolate. Mello loves that.

--Leaving--

Matt laid on the bed, staring blankly at the television screen. He'd beaten this game a million times. He could do it with his eyes closed. He should just sell it and get a new game.

At that moment, Mello burst into their room. Matt had shared the room long enough to know, without looking up that Mello was angry.

Mello bursts into their room all the time. There where angry bursts- like today-, hey-I've-arrived-look-at-me bursts, happy bursts, although those were much rarer now a days.

"What's up?"

Mello didn't answer. Instead the blond boy started shoving things into a bag.

"Are we moving?" Matt asked dryly.

"Yes. I'm leaving."

"Oh?"

Mello looked at him, eyes serious, "L's dead."

That got Matt's attention, "What!"

The blond continued his frantic packing, "Kira killed him. Near's his successor. I need to catch Kira first."

Matt stopped to consider this. On screen his avatar was shot down. Mello was a bother with a bad hair cut, but he was infinitely more interesting that anything else going on in this old place.

Matt rolled off his bed and started packing.

"You don't have to come."

"Better than anything here."

"Better than video games?"

Matt chucked, "No." This caused Mello to roll his eyes, "Where are we going?"

Mello paused.

Tch. Leave it to Mello to decide he was leaving and not know where he was going.

"I don't know, anywhere. America."

America. Interesting.

--Privacy--

It wasn't like Matt didn't like Mello.

He just was kind of afraid of getting caught doing that in their room. Really! They'd get in so much trouble! More trouble then that time Matt hacked into the Wammy House's computer system and played around with it for fun. Besides they'd never live it down. Mello would kill himself, or Matt, or Near... though he'd probably do that anyway, but still!

He liked sleeping next to Mello after a long night. Even if there wasn't nearly enough room for the two of them. Even if he spent half the night on the floor because Mello kicked. He liked it. It was better than sleeping alone.

He liked the smell of Mello's shampoo. Like the way it felt between his fingers. It wasn't the sex he liked so much, it was Mello.

So really even though Mello was loud and bossy, and wouldn't play one video game with him- not even on his birthday!- and obsessed over beating Near and becoming number one than he worried about Matt, Matt still liked him. Maybe even loved him.

And somewhere deep down, underneath all the anger and self-consciousness, Mello must like Matt. Somewhere deep, deep, deep down.

So it wasn't like they didn't like each other, they just didn't want anyone else to know.

Late at night, half hanging off his and Mello's bed, Matt couldn't help but think it was better that way.


End file.
